The Super Glue Incident
by Wing-chan
Summary: Duo decides to try and fix his new comic book. (rated for slight language and Duo's boxers.. nothin bad though, heck, my mom liked it!)


Note: I no own nothing. Go away.  
  
The Super Glue Incident  
A.K.A Duo's Comic Nightmare  
  
One day Duo Maxwell was happily skipping through the Winner family living room holding a small  
package underneath his arm. He had returned from the nearest comic shop with his newest issue of  
Sonic the Hedgehog. (Yep, the blue guy is still around AC 195) He sat down in the closest recliner  
and opened up his latest present to himself. As he was flipping through it however, he accidentally  
ripped two pages out.  
  
"OH GOD NO!!!!!" Duo tried to stuff them back into the book, like it never happened. But if there's  
anything physics has taught us, it's that once comic book pages have come out, it's almost  
impossible to put them back. "What'll I do now?" So Duo went to find one of his companions to ask  
for help.  
  
He rushed into one of the many offices in the compound. Sitting in a dark corner was Heero, typing  
away on his trusty laptop. "HEERO, OH GOD HEERO! YOU GOTTA HELP ME MAN!" Duo screamed into the other  
pilot's ear. He shoved the comic into Heero's face and started shaking it.  
  
"Um, Duo.... that's a comic book."  
  
"YES! I KNOW!!!!!!!"  
  
"Just tape it back together, you idiot."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Use some tape and tape it back together."  
  
"Oh.... um.... ok."  
  
Finding a newfound sense of hope for his poor Sonic comic (which Duo had to go back for some of the  
pages he threw at Heero, who was not too happy about it) Duo ran back into the kitchen. Frantically  
he rummaged through all the drawers in the giant kitchen searching for a roll of tape. But to no  
avail, it seemed that they had run out of tape many a day ago. Fortunately for Duo he found what he  
thought would be a fine substitute.  
  
Ah yes, Crazy Glue (which is also around in 195). The braided pilot kicked up the extremely large  
bottle of it and took it into the living room, sitting on a plush leather chair. Then he started  
squeezing it out onto his poor, misshapen comic. However, not only was it covering his book, it was  
also on the chair, his clothes, and most importantly to this story, his hands.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs....  
  
Trowa was wandering around his bathroom looking in panic for something. Frantically he searched all  
the cabinets and drawers, but to no avail. It was no use, he would need some help. "Um, someone?"  
he called out quietly, trying to get the attention of only one person, hopefully Quatre. Trowa knew  
Quatre wouldn't laugh at him as much as the others would.  
  
"What is it Trowa?" Quatre poked his head into the bathroom. "Oh my...." Trowa's hair was not in  
it's normal stiff unibang form, instead it was a tangled mess and scattered in clumps all over his  
head.  
  
"I um.... can't find my hair gel."  
  
Back in the living room....  
  
"There!" Duo triumphantly held up his now glued together masterpiece. "It lives!" He yelled across  
the Winner complex.  
  
"What's going on.... In-" Heero had walked into the room, eyes wide."What the hell happened in here  
Duo?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I MEAN it looks like a glue-filled tornado busted through this room." It was true, Duo had wasted  
no time in shooting glue around the room, and in his hurry things were pasted to walls, chairs,  
even himself. "Can you even stand up?" The Japanese pilot asked.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I can-" Duo was cut off by a loud ripping sound as he stood up. He had  
made the mistake of gluing his pants to the chair he was sitting in. His smiley face boxers were  
showing through a large hole in what used to be the back of his pants. "I'll... go.... change." And  
he stood up to leave as Quatre and a still messy haired Trowa rushed in.  
  
"What happened to you?" Trowa asked when he saw Duo's backside.  
  
Duo spun around, ready to explain when he saw Trowa's hair. He rolled on the floor laughing at the  
sight of the Trowa's messed up hair. Maybe that was a mistake. "Um guys.... I think I'm stuck."  
  
"So-" Heero said ignoring Duo's screams and pleas. "What do you say we go get Trowa some new hair  
gel and grab a burger?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "I think that's a good idea. I still wonder what happened to Trowa's lost gel  
though.... we couldn't find it anywhere...."  
  
"I think I found it." Trowa held up the now empty bottle of glue. "But I believe Duo had found it  
first."  
  
"You don't mean you use crazy glue in your hair, do you?" Quatre tried to ask politely.  
  
"Of course not. That'd be stupid...." Trowa answered. "I just had lost the original bottle, so I  
refilled this one with my gel."  
  
"What kind of hair gel makes things stick like that?" Quatre wondered aloud.  
  
"It's the gundanium glue that I use to fix my gundam's broken parts."  
  
"Wow, I thought I was the only one to use that!" Heero replied. "In any case, we better get  
going...." The three nodded and left the mansion. "Hm.... I can't help feeling we're forgetting  
something." The Japanese pilot shook off the feeling though. That was just ridiculous.  
  
"Guys? A little help? Someone?" Duo was still trying to get up off the floor unsuccessfully. And  
with WuFei no where in sight, it looked like he was in for a long wait.  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DW: What did you think? Eh, I don't care anyway.... just a little something to keep me occupied.  
Hope you enjoyed it anyway.... review button is right there.... *points* 


End file.
